The Revelation of Karrah
by Aliy
Summary: Around one hundred years ago Avatar Korra went up against a woman named Kuvira. A metal bender from Zaofu whose images for the earth nation blinded her of the bigger picture of our reforming nations. The Avatar was successful in defeating Kuvira and her followers after they invaded Republic city. An avatar reincarnation story R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Don't own ALTA or LOK_**

 **So for those of you that are still on this site because I know it's not used as much anymore, this was originally a one shot that I had wrote a long time ago. I decided to add on to it and make it into a little story. For those of you who do read these intro thingies I just wont say that I probably wont update regularly and that because I do have a job and school. This is the fist thing that I have posted in a while and just because I might not update doesn't mean that I've forgotten, I still try to work on all my stories even if i have to sit down and force my to do it. So those of you that will stick with me through it please do. I don't really have a plan for this story but I do have somewhat of a general idea of what I would like to do but if anyone has any suggestions that would really help me out. Oh and also I could really use some ideas for a title I just kid pulled legend of Karrah out of my head and I thought it was really cheesy and to close to the legend of Korra so that's going to be just temporary and so any ideas are welcome.  
**

* * *

"Around one hundred years ago Avatar Korra went up against a woman named Kuvira. A metal bender from Zaofu whose images for the earth nation blinded her of the bigger picture of our reforming nations. The Avatar was successful in defeating Kuvira and her followers after they invaded Republic city. The consequences of Kuvira's actions caused a new spirit portal to form from the aftermath of her actions right here in our very own republic city. Peace was then restored to the world once more, or at least that's what we thought. What Avatar Korra didn't see was the rising of a group of reformed anti-benders. The once called Equalists group that had wanted revenge for the death of their former leader, Amon who was ironically a bender himself. Even with the defeat and betrayal of their leader the anti-bending group devised a plan to take out the Avatar, along with all the benders that had wronged them. The death of the avatar and the rise of the non-benders forced most of the benders that weren't killed or imprisoned into hiding. The water tribes moved in towards the warmer climates, while benders of the earth or fire nations moved either to north or south causing chaos among the nations. The air acolytes sealed them selves away from the world, as similar to what their ancestors the air-nomads once did. Every bender seemed to suddenly disappear, hiding in plan sight and staying out of the potential eyes of the Equalists. They learned to suspend their feelings and needs to bend, because of this we believe that most benders lost the drive and knowledge to bend which is why most people consider bending to be very rare and almost extinct to this day."

A man got up from the desk he was lecturing behind and started walking around the classroom.

"There's no way they can be extinct Mr. Rue." A boy with an athletic like build said from the back row, "Because I'm sitting right here." A few of the boys other classmates snickered and those few that where close to him gave him a high-five. "Very humorous Mr. bond but undoubtedly unrealistic because it's highly unlikely that you would be able to find any kind of benders here in Republic city in today's time."

"Aw come on Mr. Rue, I was just messing with you." "Maybe you should focus more on your comprehension of this class Mr. bond, instead of your antics and you might just pass my class." The teacher replied leaning up against his desk. More students snickered and the boy just crossed his arms and frowned.

A girl near the front row raised her hand. "Mr. Rue, why wasn't the Avatar ever reborn into the next element in the cycle?" "Ah, a very good question, that no one really know the answer to. Some do believe that Avatar was reborn into the next cycle. Others like to think that with the chaos of the wars had caused the Avatars next reincarnation to never be found causing the Avatar spirit eventually disappeared entirely. But the most common one believed is that the cycle ended with Avatar Korra death." _  
_

Sitting towards the back of the class was a girl, doodling aimlessly in a notebook; every so often sending a longing glance over to the window and the to the city that laid beyond it. Not bothering with teacher's lecture or paying attention anything else that was going on around her. The girl looked to be around fifteen with fair olive skin, dark brown wavy hair that came down just past her shoulders, and mossy green eyes that had the tiniest specks of gold in them.

"Miss Langley!" "Miss Langley!" "Miss Langley!" The teacher snapped, knocking the girl out of her day-dream. "Huh?" The girl said snapping her head around from the window and focusing on Mr. Rue.

"Thank you for joining us again Miss Langley." He said, "Now can you please tell me the answer to question?"

"I sorry what was the question?" She asked sheepishly with a smile. Mr. Rue sighed, "I asked if you could tell me the year that president Raiko made it illegal to capture and/or use spirits for personal pursuit."

"Um . . . . ?" "Well?" The teacher said gesturing for her to give him an answer. "Do you know the answer or not?" The girl slouched slightly in her seat and shook her head. "No sir." "Very well then, I'd like to have a word with you after class Miss Langley. Alright right everyone I want you to read pages 129-136 in your books tonight about the independent states breaking away from the former earth nation, and then we will have a discussion about it tomorrow class dismissed." The teacher said waving his at the exact moment the school yard bells chimed indicating that school was over for the day. The students hastily grabbed their belongings cleared out of the class room, rushing to catch the satobus's home.

The teacher retreated behind his desk to avoid the end of day rush, as he watched his students departure. Leaving only him and one other student behind. Mr. Rue beckoned the girl forward until she stood before him in front of the desk. "I'm concerned for you Karrah," he said bluntly. "That if you don't start paying attention in my class that you might have to repeat it." The girl frowned, "It's not that I don't like history Mr. Rue it's just that I have a hard time focusing on it." "That very well may be the case Miss Langley but that just implies that you should try harder." Karrah and to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at her instructor. "I am trying Mr. Rue I really am, maybe if I wasn't stuck behind a desk all day . . . like if we did something a little more hands on and stuff, you know something to make me pay attention."

Mr. Rue looked thoughtful for a second, "Hum maybe your right." He suddenly shook his head. "We will see, in the meantime for your sake Miss Langley I hope you do improve or else sometime in the future I may have to have a word with your parents. That should be all for now you may go." Karrah gathered her thing slipping her satchel over her shoulder and headed for door. "Oh and Miss Langley try not to forget to read pages 129-136 on-" "The states breakaway from the earth kingdom got it." Mr. Rue lips twitched in a smile and he nodded his head to her. Karrah started to turn away again. "You know Miss Langley our history doesn't just tell stories of our past," he said. "It tells us of who were, and who we are now, and also perhaps it can tell us of who we could become." Karrah thought about what he had said for second before saying, "See you tomorrow Mr. Rue," and hastily made her exit.

Karrah's pace came to a jog as she saw the last couple of kids get on the satobus. Practically jumping up the small set of stairs as she boarded. "Cutting it pretty close today aren't we Karrah." Sosa the older woman who drove the bus called out to her. Karrah smiled sheepishly at her not liking the attention as some of the kids near the front shot her odd looks. She hastily babbled something about forgetting some books or scrolls and headed toward the middle of bus.

"Finally!" A boy said as Karrah sat down next to him in the empty seat. He was pale with dark moppy hair that hung just above his hazel eyes. "I though I was gonna have to go back in there and save you from Mr. Rue." Karrah rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks Leif, but I think I can handle myself. Besides all I had to do was give Mr. Rue some potential reinsurance of trying harder in class and he let me leave." The boy Leif chuckled, "Man you really don't like history do you?" "It's not that," Karrah said. "It's just so boring listing lectures all the time." Kara bumped shoulders with her friend. "Besides it's not like we will really need these outside of school, you know like out in the real world and stuff."

Karrah glance over to Leif to see he wasn't looking at her much less listening to her. She craned her neck around to see the object of interest that had caught his attention and once again ended up rolling her eyes at him. "Really Leif, how many time do I have to tell you that you could do so much better than Orlena Cian." He slouched in is seat a conversation they have had many times, although it didn't mean that he like it any less. "You Know I just don't understand what you have against Orlena." Leif said to Karrah as he turned back toward her. "Nothing, I have absolutely nothing against her it's just the people she hangs around with that I worry about." Karrah meant it too she had been in the same grade and has had the same classes with Orlena Cian for as long as she could remember. Orlena was beautiful by anyone's standers long wavy brown hair and clear blue eyes, their were rumor going around the school that she was a pure decadent from the one of the water tribes.

Then again Karrah never been one for rumors. She turn around to glance at her again to see Orlena practically hanging on the arm of the boy next to her. Avron Sato, the richest kind in the school . . . actually he was probably the richest kid in republic city. He was the great, great, great, great-grandson of Hiroshi Sato the man who had invented the satomobile. He was a spoiled, stuck-up rich kid, who Karrah would bet her whole movers collection on that he got things handed to him on a gold platter. The guy had never said two words to Karrah but ever since his family had laid off her dad along with around 100 other workers from their factories, four years ago her family's struggled with income barley scraping by.

She's had it out for him and people like him ever since. Orlena and Avron sat aide by side surrounded by a group of friends and admirer's. You never really saw one without the other, and poor Leif has had a crush on Orlena ever since per-school. "So you don't like Orlena because of Avron that make perfect sense," Leif said sarcastically. Karrah shrugged turning back towards the front of the bus. "My reasons are my own, I can't explain it but theirs just something about the guy that makes me not like him." "Yeah, right because what girl doesn't fall head over heels for Avron Sato."

Karrah made a face at her friend. "Not likely," she said. Leif laughed, "Yeah you defiantly aren't a regular girl are you Kar." Karrah lightly punched him in the shoulder, making Leif laugh harder. The satobus was slowly coming to a stop. "Alright you kids stop fooling around and get off." Sosa called out. Karrah glanced at Leif, "I'll see you in the morning Leif." She said as she stood, "Buy Kar." He called back as she exited the bus and stepped foot on to the street curb. Karrah watched as the bus pulled away Sosa not looking back as she drove the bus with handful of rowdy kids around the corner and dispersed down one of the many Republic city streets. Karrah sighed and turned around noticing that the other kids were already gone, she took one big stride in the detection of her family's apartment preparing for the walk home.

* * *

 **Reviews Please!**

 **Let me you what you guys think needs improvement or maybe just what you would like to see happen with this story. If you couldn't already tell Karah is our stories** **protagonist, and yes for those of you who are wondering this is an avatar reincarnation kind of story. And I've already introduced you to some members of team avatar and I'm not so sure where to go from here I'm good at starting stories just not so good at fishing them so all suggestions are welcome.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: Don't own ALTA or LOK_**

 **Here's the second chapter up and it is a little bit longer then what I would usually do but I want to get to a certain point before having to continue on to the next chapter. The next chapter probably won't be quite as long but hopefuly this one will make up for that. I hope you all enjoy!  
**

Karrah's feet pounded as she ran up the concrete slab of stairs. The sounds of shouting, and arguing echoed throughout the stone building. Karrah had never liked any of her neighbors they were never friendly and always seemed to just look at her like she was some unruly child. Opening the door to her family's small apartment she slug her satchel off her shoulder while calling out, "Mom I'm home." "We're the kitchen sweetie," the voice of Gaia Langley called out to her daughter. "Kah. . .Kah. . .Kah." Karrah's three-year old brother, Li chanted as she came into the room. "Hey Kid," She mumbled and then ruffled his hair. "Hi mom." She said turning towards her mother who was busy stirring something in a large pot on the stove top.

"How was your day?" Gaia asked her daughter. "Fine," Karrah answered as she peered over the rim of the pot to see what her mother was making. She made a face "Stew again?" "Karrah," He mother said in a sharp tone giving her a disapproving look. "You should try to be a little bit more grateful for what we have." Karrah sighted, "I am mom." Letting the subject drop. "Is dad home?" Her mother pressed her lips together in a thin line. "He said that he'd be working late again tonight." Hui Langley was a good man, who would do almost anything for his family. He spent most of his days and nights selling for Republic city's local tea company's down at the markets and sometimes at the local docks.

Karrah frowned and turned heading to her bedroom. "Dinner will be ready soon sweetie you should go get washed up." Gaia called over her shoulder. "Actually mom I have homework." "Alright do you want me to leave you any stew out." "No thanks," Karrah called as she shut her bedroom door and threw her satchel bag in the floor. Karrah flopped down on her bed with a loud groan. Letting her eyes flutter shut as she sighted forgetting about her homework as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Gaia frowned as she stared down into the bubbling pot of stew that previously been simmering on the stove. 'I'll take her a bowl of stew anyways,' she thought. She refused to let her own daughter hold up in her room and starve herself. Shaking her head Gaia poured some of the stew into a bowl and carried it to her daughter's room. Knocking lightly she pushed the door opened and sighed at the sight before her. Karrah laid on her side fast asleep. Gaia shook her head at her daughters antics. She sat the stew down on the small side table and threw the duvet over her daughters slumbering form, picking up the bowl again she quietly closed the door and returned it to the kitchen.

~%~

"KARRAH!" Gaia called as she hustled around the kitchen. "Your going to be late for school." The young woman scurried out of her room slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing a piece of toast from the kitchen table. "Bye mom," she called. He fathers sleep deprived form sat at the table ready the daily paper, while her brother babbled happily playing with his food. "Bye dad," she said and kissed his cheek. "Have a good day kiddo." He called back to her, but Karrah was already out the door racing down the stairs to the catch the satobus in time.

Leaning against the desk, Karrah tilted her head to listen to her friends absent-minded chatter. "And then I told them that if they would let me go to the spring solstice festival that I would-" "Alright class settle down." Mr. Rue cut Leif off mid-sentience. "Now I know that today we are supposed to be discussing the settlement of the earth states, but after I've reflected on it for sometime I've come to the conclusion that we need to continue on with our studies about the independence of spirits-." The class broke into a fit of murmuring along with some continuous groans.

Clearing her throat, Mr. Rue regained the classes attention. "Now as I was saying we will continue with the independence of spirits, and to help all of you fully understand it today we are going to be doing something a little different. So all of you please put your book away and gather your belongings and fallow me." Leif bent down to gather his books and leaned over to Karrah. "Do you know whats going on?" She shrugged, "Not a clue."

The instructor lead the class out to the front of the school, where a satobus with red piling paint waited for them. The doors to the bus opened and the voice of Sosa called out to them. "Well don't just stand there, get on." The students looked around glancing at one another as they slowly boarded one behind the other as Mr. Rue stood to the side doing a head count. "Sosa you wouldn't happen to know whats going on would you?" Karrah asked. The older woman gave slight chuckle showing her crooked teeth. "Sure do, but I'm getting paid extra to keep quite."

Karrah frowned and followed Leif to their seats. "You know this is totally qualified as kidnapping right," He whispered. Karrah gave him look and turned back to the front as Mr. Rue boarded. "Okay, it seems like everyone's here," He told the bus driver. Who only grunted in response and closed the doors on the bus. "Lets get this show on the road shall we," Sosa said pulling away from the school. An odd silence seemed overtake the class as the satobus drove deeper into the more unfamiliar parts of the city. Karrah notice while the more unfamiliar the scenery became the bigger the beam to spirit portal looked. "Were heading into the abandon part of the city." Leif whispered. Karrah noticed he was right. In the distance she could see very big green vines covering most of the building and structures.

The satobus slowly rolled to a stop just before barricaded blocking off the rest of the road. "Okay everyone listen up. We are here so we can try to see the spirits in their natural forms. Fist let's go over some rules no wandering off, stay with your partners, and the most impotent of all do not cross that barricaded. Understood?" The teacher said, and was only answered with a few nods. "So now I will pass out your work sheets then when I call out your names get with your partners and you can go outside and start discussing what you see." "I can't believe he's doing this," Karrah whispered to Leif. "I know, it's like we have a newer cooler teacher." Leif said excitedly. "Leif and Jin." Mr. Rue called out Leif frowned glancing at Karrah who was staring out of the bus window. Her eyes transfixed on what was left of the giant statue of the past avatar Aang that stood in the middle of the old harbor along with an abandon looking island. 'It looks so much bigger up close' she thought thinking about how tinny the statue looked had from her home. "Avron your with . . . Karrah." Karrah was jostled in the side by Leif the exact moment that Mr. Rue had called out her name. Leif noticing the sour expression on his friends face said, "Come on it wont be that bad."

Karrah huffed in response and muttered, "Yeah right." Leif just shrugged standing up. "You coming?" He said over his shoulder Karrah sighed and stood following him off the bus wounding how this day could seem any worse. Karrah stood outside next to Leif and his partner with a piece of paper in hand as she took in her surroundings. The building looked empty and sad with the vines warped tightly around them, in the distance the beam of the spirit portal could be seen. "Are we gonna do this or what." A voice behind Kara said. She turned around to see Avron looking at her expectantly. "Excuse me?" "The uh. . . work sheet we. . . need to um, do the work on it." Karrah stared at him as he continued to ramble. "Fine," she said letting out an aggravated sigh. The two of the stepped up to the barrier and lapsed into silence as they both watched the motionless vines.

Out if the corner of her eyes Karrah could see Orlena and her partner Shen Bond slowly approaching. "Avron, did you get anything for question five yet?" He shrugged his shoulders glancing over at Karrah. Orlena turned to Karrah as if she was about to repeat the question. "Um . . I'm not there yet." She said awkwardly. Orlena nodded and gave her a small smile. "Man, watching these vines is such a waste if time." Shen complained. His eyes traveled up and down the barricade a thoughtful expression covering his features. "Hey, what if we got a closer look?" Karrah, Avron, and Orlena glanced at each other unsure of what to say. "Oh come on Mr. Rue wants us to lean more about the spirits what's a better way to do then seeing them close up." "I don't know Shen." Orlena said. "Oh come on how dangerous can it be?" Orlena bit her lip glancing at Avron. "Hey she said she didn't want to go." A voice from behind them said. "And who asked you?" Shen said calling out Leif as he stood a few feet away with Jin by his side. Orlena shot Leif a small smile turning back to Shen. Karrah watched as his ears turned red. "Well maybe your right how dangerous could it be they are just vines." "Alright," Shen said pumping his fist in the air. "Fallow me."

Karrah shook her head taking a step backwards towards Leif. "You guys are crazy." Shen shrugged, "We weren't inviting you losers anyways." A few more of their peers had gather around them to watch the show. Karrah hands bawled into fists, "Well go on then see how far it gets you." He smirked back at her, "Don't worry I will, and anyone whose willing to join me can." About four or five kids followed him to the crack in the barricade including Orlena they slipped through one by one. Orlena pausing before she glancing back at Avron who had been oddly quite through the hole ordeal. "Avron are you coming?" Avron glanced from her to Karrah, and gave a suttle "Sure." Then continued to followed her through.

"Hey," Karrah called to him making him pause. "What about our grade." She said hold up the paper. Avron just shrugged, "Shen's right you know, what a better way to observe the spirits then to actually see the spirits. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Karrah glared at him eyes narrowing. "You Know Karrah I really get the feeling that you don't like me." Leif snorted from behind her. Karrah frowned before slightly smirking, "You don't say?" Avron through his head back and laughed before giving her a wide gin and slipping through the barrier after the others. Leif let out a curse looking between Karrah and the kid Jin who had spoken up,"Someones should go after them before they do something stupid."

Karrah shrugged, "Mr. Rue can handle it." She said glancing to him a few feet away to see that he was helping a student. "But Kar," Leif said letting out a frustrated sigh. "Orlena's with them." Jin nodded, "Someone needs do something." Karrah shook her head, her brow wrinkling as she frown deep in thought. She turned towards Leif, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I guess we should go after them. "Yes!" He cried, "Lets go." He headed to the crack in the barrier before looking around to make sure no one watching and slipping through, Jin close on his heels. Karrah shook her head again before following them.

Karrah, Leif, and Jin made their way through the underbrush. Following the sounds of distance laughing they were careful trying to avoid the debri and rubble. Karrah paused as they passed by an old satombile tire that laid on its side. Karrah had noticed that a small sprout of a vine was poking out from underneath it. Karrah bent down and gave the tire a big push moving it off the sprout. She tentatively stuck her hand out as if to touch the sprout but then hesitated a moment before backing away. "Karrah are you coming or not," Leif called out to her. "Hold I'm coming," she said jogging to catch up with the two boys. None of them saw the sprout moving slowly sinking back into the earth behind their turned backs.

A loud scream punctured the air stopping the three kids in their tracks. Glancing at one another the three of them broke into a sprint, headed in the direction the scream had come from. Karrah blinked at the sight before her Shen was warped in vines struggling greatly to free himself from their vise like grip. Orlena and another girl stood closely a good foot away, while Avron stood in front of them. Avron along with a muscular looking girl and a tall lanky guy stood in front of the vines trying to grab on to Shen trying find some way to pull him away from the vines. Karrah saw something move to her left and turned her head to the side to see a creature that looked like a rabaroo. The creature was an odd pink color, had no tail, and had shorter legs than an actual rabaroo. Karrah would also swear if asked later on that day that the creature had seemed to be glowing.

"Quick!" Avron called snapping her attention towards him. "Grab his legs." Glancing over her shoulder Karrah saw that the creature was gone. The eight of them paired off each grabbing on to one of Shen's legs and giving a hard tug. "Again," Some called out. One of the vines broke leaving another to slip away. "It's working." Karrah heard one of the other say. Shen seemed to get over temporarily fear and cried out, "Get me out of here." "We're trying," Karrah gritted out through her teeth as everyone gave another tug, more vines broke away. A few more tugs and Shen was free and they were dragging him backwards from the direction they had come from. "Let me go," He cried kicking and making everyone fall backwards. They all lifted their head just in time to see the remaining vines retreating. Avron stood up and offered a hand to Karrah who gave him a dry look before pulling herself up and dusting herself off. She turned around just in time to see Leif blushing wildly as he offered his hand to Orlena who graciously accepted it. "Dude, what were you thinking?" Someone said to Shen who just shot them a nasty look.

"I didn't know the stupid vines could do that." "This places is barricaded off for a reason," Karrah said. "Why do you think they put a big stone wall there for." Shen glared at her, "I was doing just fine by myself I didn't need anyone's help." Karrah huffed, "Yeah I tell you had it completely under control by your cries of 'help me', 'help me'." Shen's face turned red and he opened his mouth for another smart aleck comment when he was interrupted. "Come on guys we should get back to the rest of the class. Karrah and Shen glared at one another. "Fine." "Whatever." Was the only response their classmates got from the two. They all turned heading back in the direction they had come from. Leif stood waiting of Karrah as the other kids passed. Something green moved out of the corner of his eye. "Karrah," he cried. "Look out." The other turned to see what he was looking at and gaped as giant veins moved at a hastily, heading straight for Karrah who was the closest within their reach.

Karrah could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She wanted to scream as she stared in horror at the green looking rope that was heading straight at her at an alarming speed. Giving a small cry as they vines closed in on her, Karrah closed her eyes and lifted her arms over her face as if to protect herself. Their was a loud crunching and grinding noise that hurt Karrah's ears, and earth seemed to shake and move momentarily under her feet followed by an unexpected silence. Karrah squinted through her arms only to see a thin layer of dust and dirt floating around her. Her arms fell limply to her side as she stared at the 7' by 5', vast rock wall that seemed to have materialize out the earth itself. "Impossible," Karrah heard a voice that sounded like Shen whispered from behind her. "Did she just-" Another voice said knocking Karrah back to reality. She turned around to find her classmate ashen faces gazing back at her. "Karrah," Leif said looking with mixed emotions of confusion, loss, and panic. "You're an eathbender," Avron breathed staring at her wide-eyed. "Huh?" Karrah said glancing down at herself.

"She's a bender," another kid called out. "What are you guys talking about?" Karrah asked, taking a step towards them. They all simultaneously took a step back. "Karrah," Leif said again. "You just earthbended that wall." She frowned glancing back at the rock slab and then to Leif. "No I didn't" "We wouldn't believe it if we hadn't see it for ourselves," Avron said. The other nodded in agreement as Karrah stared down at her hands. Did she really just earthbend? She hadn't felt anything different she though that would conform it as bending. 'She couldn't have really bended', she thought 'that would have been impossible wouldn't it ?' "Bend something." Someone called out. "I-I don't know how," Karrah said. Karrah stared at her hands curling and uncurling them into fists as she bit her lip.

"Um... guys." Orlena said pointing behind Karrah. A small vine was curling itself around the stone slab of wall. "We should probably get out of here," Avron said. Karrah followed her classmates through the rubble to the barrier ignoring the looks that the kept shooting her. "The nine teens steeped out from behind the barricade and we're met with a very angry looking teacher. "What do you kids think that you were doing. Never in my time have I had students act so foolish. When we get back to the school all of you are in big trouble-." "Karrah earthbended," Shen interrupted him. Mr. Rue gave his student a hard look. "Mr. Bond if this is another one of your jokes then this highly not the time-." "But it's true," One of his students called out. "Yeah," another student said, "We saw it." Karrah stood with a blank expression watching the scene back and forth like an air ball game. Mr. Rue turned to Karrah, "Is this true Miss Langley?" He asked with one brow raised obviously not believing the other students. Karrah shuffled her feet trying to ignore the eyes of her peers. "I...I don't know." She hesitated glancing at Leif who stood not to far away. "The veins were attacking us and one came towards me. I moved my hands up in a panic and next thing I know is that there was rock wall right in front of me where previously their had been nothing."

Mr. Rue stared as his disobeying students. "You disturbed the spirits." He gave an aggravated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think that's it's about we get back to the school." "But Mr. Rue she's a bender." "That's enough," The teacher said in a sharp tone. "We shall deal with all this once get back. Now everyone please hand in you worksheets and return to the satobus."

 **Reviews Pls!**

 **I still need suggestions for a title to anyone that's willing to help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Back again I hope that everyone's enjoying it so far. Oh, and please feel free to correct on any mistakes that you may find sometimes I type in a hurry and when I go back over it to proofread I don't catch everything. Still looking for suggestion for a title, a little shot out to the anonymous reviewer Duffy for their suggestions I did end up liking 'Groundbreaking' but for the time being I'm still looking but thank you._**

 ** _Authors Note: Don't own ALTA or LOK_**

Karrah slouched in her chair. Her arms crossed as she frowned at the man sitting behind the desk across from her. The chairman of the school gazed back her with a neutral expression. "Am I in trouble? Cause it totally wasn't my idea to sneak into the abandon part of the city. I was just following them to-." The chairman held up his hand and Karrah abruptly snapped her mouth shut. "You are not here because you are in trouble Karrah. I would just like you to tell me what happened earlier today, your classmates think that you _supposedly_ earthbended." Karrah frowned at him again.

Outside of the chairman's office Karrah's parents stood auguring with the receptionist, who wouldn't at the moment let them see their daughter. "I am sorry," she said. "But you must wait here while the chairman speaks with your daughter." "And we understand that," Mr. Langley said. "We're just concerned about our daughter, and want to know whats going on." Mrs. Langley nodded in agreement beside him. They paid no attention as the door opened behind them. A middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and thin framed glasses stepped into the room.

He held a briefcase in one hand as his eyes survived his surroundings. "We heard their was an accident, please we just want to see our daughter." His eye snapped towards the couple standing in front of the desk. "I'm sorry but I reassure that your daughters is perfectly fine." "Then let us-," the women started to argue. The man with the briefcase stepped forward a fake smile plastered onto his face. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Langley." He said holding out his hand to Karrah father who stared at before gazing back at him with an unusual expression. "Yes, and you are?" 'Of course' the man thought, 'such lower class they don't know an innovator when they see one'. "Oh," he said his phony smile widening. "How silly of me not to introduce myself first. I am senator Chain, I will be the one testing your daughter." "Testing?" Gaia Langley said a bewildered look on her face. Her husbands own expression seemed to mirror her's. Senator Chains brows creased. "You were not informed of the situation?" He turned towards the receptionist, "What kind of institution are you people running here. Go and tell the chairman at once that I have arrived, and that Miss Langley's parents are ready to see her." The receptionist glanced nervously at the people in the room. "Mr. Chairman has asked not be disturbed-" "Go let the chairmen know that I have arrived." Senator Chain said more forcefully his voice rising. The receptionist looked almost in a panic but nodded her head and quickly exited the room.

"I'm so sorry for that." The Senator said. "Shall we," He gestured to the seats on the opposite side of the room. Karrah parents shared a look before following him. "Now I'm sure your both just as curious to know whats going on so I'll get right into. Their was a small incident today in your daughters history class when their teacher decided to take them on an unauthorized trip out to the abandon parts of the city." The couple glanced at one another. "What trip we were not made aware of a trip." Gaia Langley said frowning. Her husband looked furious, "What was that teacher thinking he wasn't just endangering our daughter but all of those other children." The senator gave a lazy way, "You do not need to worry about the instructor he has been . . . taken care of. Your daughter is the real concern here you see we have the smallest problem of about a handful of kids saying. . . well saying that she earthbended right in front of them."

A soft knock was all that could be heard on the other side of a large door. The receptionist hesitantly poked her head around the door frame. Karrah and the chairman both look up as the office door opened. "Sir, Mr. Chain is here and he's demanding to see you." The chairmen sighed and waved his hand. "See him in." "Oh, and sir the girls parents are here as well." Karrah sat up straight in here seat. The Chairmen glanced from Karrah to his receptionist. "Very well," He said giving her a nod.

Karrah's parents stared at the senator blankly. "That's not possible," Gaia Langley said. The senator could feel his patience running tin with the women. He smiled, "Not exactly you see bending although very rare does still exist, even though most people out choose to believe that it doesn't. It's an amazing opportunity for your daughter to be the first bender Republic city has seen in years. And if it turns out that she's not a bender the it's no harm no foul." The Langley's shared a worried glance and senator Chain smile tightened. They all turned to sound of the receptionists returning footsteps. "The chairman shall see you now." She said her face expressionless, "Please follow me." The three adults stood and followed her into the chairman's office

"Are you sure this will work?" Hui Langley asked standing behind his daughter. His wife stood to the side tight-lipped and silent, her eyes watching the other occupants in the room intently. "Of course," The senator said standing behind the desk, the chairman stood off to the side hovering closely. "Although for this your daughter will need complete concentration. So I'm gonna have to ask both of you to please step outside. Karrah parents glanced at one another before nodding. Karrah's fathers gave her shoulder a light squeeze and whispered, "Good luck." "You to Mr. Chairman," he said gesturing to the door. "Karrah needs completely and total focus. The chairman frown, "But this is my office." "And everything shall be just as you left once you return." The two men shared a look with one other before the chairman nodded stepping out of the room. Senator Chain sat his briefcase on top of the desk and clicked it open. He took out a small smooth object about the size of his palm and sat it on the edge of the desk in front of Karrah. She stared at it blankly, "It's a rock."

"Indeed it is," He said putting his briefcase away and taking the seat across from her. "Now I want you to focus on the rock. Feel the minerals of earth in it.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Karrah said twenty minutes later. Her brows creases as she stared intensely at the chunk of earth. Shaking her head she glanced up at the senator who watched her movements with hawk-like eyes. The small stone laid exactly where it had been placed on the desk beforehand, not even the smallest of twitch or tumble had been seen. "I can't do it I'm not a bender." The senator rubbed his chin as he tilted his head studying Karrah in silence. "Maybe your doubt in yourself is keeping you from letting yourself bend." Karrah gave him a blank stare. "Try it this way, close your eyes and hold one hand over the stone." She sighed but did as she was told. "Now picture yourself bending the rock shaping it. Forming it to your satisfaction, bending this small piece of the earth to your will. To have it do what you want it to do." Karrah's forehead creased in concentration, and she let out a shaky breath. She imagined herself bending and very gently began to move her hand in a bending like amateur movements.

Karrah's eyes lids fluttered open to find the rock still and unmoved as it was before. She let out a frustrated noise, "I can't do it." Glancing up at the senator only to find him watching from where he leaned against the desk. "Try focusing harder." Karrah was getting annoyed, "I doing the best I can." "Then maybe your best just isn't good enough, perhaps if you'd try harder-." Karrah stood from her chair, her hands curling into fists as she leaned against desk. "I am trying," she snapped. "And if you cared about something besides this stupid rock from more than five seconds then you might actually see that I really am trying . Although it doesn't matter because I'm not a-"

"Karrah," Senator Chain said calmly his eyes trained on the desk. She stopped mid-sentence and looked down only to feel her mind go blank. The tiny stone was tapping on the desk, rocking back and forth. Karrah's hand which had been curled into fists on the desk, feel limply down to her sides. The rock stilled. The senator smirked triumphantly, and then gestured for Karrah to reclaim her seat. "Now," he said one she sat down. "Let's try this again, shall we." Karrah glanced from the chunk of earth to the senator and then back again, before taking a deep breath and regaining concentration.

 **Please feel free to leave a comment, complaint, or review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note: Don't own ALTA or LOK_**

The daily noise and hustle and bustle of republic city had died down as it was well past midnight. The outline of a slumbering male figure could be seen through a moon beam lit window. The figure obliviously unaware that several pairs of eyes were watching him shifted in his sleep. With swift feet and silent movement an elite looking group of figures, all dressed in black advanced.

Breaking and entering, they quickly crept up to the figure momentarily pausing when sound of a floorboard creaked. The figure in the bed slurred blinking into the darkness of the room sleepily. His eyes drooping as he almost drifted back to sleep. A shadow flashed across his vision and the mans eyes shot open. He gasp at the dark figures loomed above him, but before another sound left his mouth a cloth was placed over his noise and his vision went black.

 **~#~**

Karrah's attention seemed to be completely lost in thought as she gazed out the moving window drawn to the cityscape that laid beyond. She sat in her usual spot on a satobus as it took it's common morning routine towards the school. The proposal that the senator had given had given her the previous day kept turning in her mind nonstop. A chance to go to an all bending school out towards the east near the smaller earth states. The opportunity to become a real bender, and learn the art of her ancestors.

The only problem was that karrah would have to leave her life behind in exchange for a new one. Leaving her friends and family for who knows how long until she had mastered the art of earth bending which could take months maybe even years. Although it was never mentioned, Karrah felt as if it was implied by senator Chains behavior that the offer was extended to her only. She was fifteen years old 'practically an adult' she thought, and very soon she would be able to get a job of her own to help her parents bring in income.

How could she leave? Her family needed her here. The senator had told her that he wouldn't except an answer right away after he saw her hesitate. Giving her a week to make a decision, despite Karrah's almost instant refusal. "One week', Karrah thought leaning her forehead against the cool window. The chilly early morning air seemed lighter than usual, a sure sign that the last of winter would soon pass. Closing her eyes karrah's thoughts drifted back to the previous day.

Eventually she had managed to to earthbend the small stone, by barley levitate it a few centimeters off the desk. Karrah could remember the look on her dad's face when the chairman had announced she was in fact confirmed a true earthbender. He seemed so genuinely proud of his daughter. Her mom had looked on worriedly, not really saying much but managing to give her daughter a some what encouraging smile.

'I can earthbend,' she smiled to herself. Many different emotions swam through her head ranging from amazement, astonishment, and disbelief. Her smile dropped to a frown. Why was she still thinking about this? Karrah was pretty certain about her decision, that much hadn't changed. She was staying in republic city, it was her home.

The bus jerked as it came to a stop in front of the large court yard of the school. Leif stood from his spot beside her, he had been oddly quite this morning and Karrah couldn't help but wounder if it was because of her. "You're going to have to talk about what's bothering you eventually." Breaking the silence, he crossed his arms and looked down at her. Karrah sent him a look hating they way he tried to tower over her. "Better sooner than latter," Karrah ducked her head staring out at the school yard, watching her peers piling through the front doors. "It's just-," she paused and shook her head as if to clear it. "Hard." Leif sighed and bobbed his head in understanding. "Fine but I'll get you to talk eventually." She cracked giving him a weary smile, she then stood and they started to make their way across the school yard.

The pair slowly began to notice that the other students were stopping to stair at them, while whispers fluttered back and forth. Or rather at Karrah. "I heard she fought off the spirit vines by earthbending rocks at them." "Really? I heard it was like she was actually controlling the vines her self with and whiled them to attack that kid Shen." "Hah! Yeah right, you can't tell me you actually believe that load of trash right? Benders don't really exist!" Karrah slouched and picked up her pace right as the school yard bell chimed.

Most of the students had already hurried off to their their classes, and were seated by the time karrah and Leif wondered into Mr. Rue's classroom and took their normal seats towards the back. The classes usual absent minded chatter seem to be missing as the students sat cluttered around each other exchanging only whispers.

"So I jumped in front of every one," Shen's voice carried over the whispers from the front. "Just then about a dozen of those disgusting, horrible vines things came towards us, but it was just pure luck that I was there because I fought all them off with just my bare hands. Although I didn't get away unscratched just as turned my back to them one of the vines snuck around and grabbed me by the ankle and I went down, and that's how I sprang my ankle."

The few girls that sat around him awed as he showed off his bandaged foot. Karrah gritted her teeth and sank lower in her seat. "I don't remember him having a limp do you?" She said sharing a look with Leif, who shook his head. "Yeah right Bond," a guy from the class said making everyone turn to him. "You're to lazy to even do the obstacle course fitness class much less fight off some spirit vines."

Shen narrowed his eyes at the other boy and opened his moth to reply when he was suddenly cut off. "Alright children settle down." No one had noticed the new presence in the room until now. A man much older than Mr. Rue with wispy gray hair and a thinning face stood at the front of the room. "Now if all of you will please turn to page 142 in your texts we shall began."

The class shared who confused glances while a boy near the front timidly raised his hand. "Umm.. excuse me sir but where is Mr. Rue?" The man barley spared him a glance as his eye roamed over the curious the gazes of the class. "Mr. Rue has been forced to take an endless leave of absence. Not that any of you really need to concern your self with that matter." His lip curled as if he'd just got a whiff of soured milk. "I am Mr. Feng and I will be tacking over this lesson until the end of term. Now if we are all done with formalities, turn to page 142 in your texts please." Their was complete science as the students gazed at one another, words sinking in with realization.

The class passed slowly and uneventfully, as did most of the day. Of course before lunch period had even began the word had already spread all over the school of Mr. Rue's 'leave of absence'. Along with word of his replacement Mr. Feng, and how kids that didn't even have his class were dreading an encounter with him.

Karrah and Leif sat on the lower steps of the school in silence, picking at their lunch. While groups of their peers mingled and gossiped sitting around then. "It's all my fault." "Don't say that," Leif said. "Well it is," Karrah said in a defeated tone. "If I hadn't opened my big mouth and complained that I wished we did more hands on activities this would have never happened." Leif gave her a sympathetic look and gave her a light pat on the should.

"True your probably should have kept quite," she narrowed her eyes and scowled at him. "Although how could you have know what Mr. Rue was gonna do. Plus their no way you could have stopped Shen from being the idiot he is, if it's anyone's fault its his for not just shutting up and doing what he's told." Karrah frowned as her eyes instantly found the boy in question across the court yard surrounded by a small flock of fans.

Leif nudged her shoulder with his, "Come on you know It's true." Karrah gave a halfhearted shrug and glanced away. "I just have this feeling like is my fault." Leif rolled his eye at his friend and put his hand under his chin. A few seconds later he was struck with an idea. "I've got it," he said with a snap of his finger. Karrah glanced up at him with raised eyebrows, mid-chew as she was fishing her seaweed wrap and the last of her lychee nuts. "Something that might make you feel a little better about this whole thing." "And what would that be," she asked with a huff. "We could go visit Mr. Rue at his home when school lets out." Karrah though for a minute than nodded, "That's not a bad idea." **  
**

"What's not such a bad idea?" A soft voice said as figure sat down on Leif's other side. Leif visibly stiffened and turned only to find himself gazing into the beautiful blue eyes of Orlena. "Oh..Um..Hi." He said dreamily, Orlana just gave a sweet smile, and cleared her throat glancing away and than back. "So whats not a bad idea?" Karrah narrowed her eyes at the other girl about say something sarcastic and witty for her interruption but of course Leif beat her to it.

"To go and see Mr. Rue after school." Karrah wanted to grown at how easily Leif seemed to bend to the other girls will, while she barely batted an eye or rarely took notice of him. "That's actually a really great idea!" She said, "Mr. Rue was my favorite teacher. I feel terrible about what happened."

"There you are Lana, I've been looking for you." A voice said. 'Great more people I don't like to surround myself with.' Karrah thought bitterly as Avron sat down on one of the steps below them. "Hey Avron, I was just talking to Leif and Karrah about Mr. Rue. I just feel terrible about it all, were all gonna go over after school and check on him do you want to come."

Karrah shot Orlana a look before turing to glare at Avron. "I'm sure he had better-" "Sure I'll come," Avron interrupted her. She glared harder wishing she could just earthbend the ground to open up and swallow her so she could get out of this thing that she hadn't even agreed to in the first place.

"I guess that's s-settled then," Leif said still transfixed on the other girl. "Guess so," Avron agreed, finally glancing over to karrah. She snorted crossing her arm and glanced off in to the court yard away from them all. This was supposed to be her chance to make things right, or at least try to ease her own conscience. "Perfect," She heard Orlana say. "We'll all meat up outside the school at the end of day."

Karrah remained silent as the others chimed in, in agreement. The strange feeling in her gut still lingering. For some reason she felt like she did need to go and see Mr. Rue, although she didn't know exactly what for and that left Karrah feeling very confused and a little lost.

 **Please feel free to leave a comment, complaint, or review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note: Don't own ALTA or LOK_**

 ** _Lets put it to a vote guys because I can't seem to make up my own mind. I was originally going to with the whole worst enemies falling in love cliche, but now I'm having second thoughts because I am sap for the falling in love with the best friend cliche. Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts or vote on the poll on my profile!_**

Karrah tapped her foot impatiently as she waited towards the end of the court yard beside a anxiously looking Leif. Her gazes focused on the last of the loading satobus thinking maybe it wasn't to late to make a run for it. She gave her head a sharp shake, having so much more to think about these was making her mind wounder. "Do you see them?" Leif said scanning the front of the school. Karrah rolled her eyes at her friends eagerness. Spotting Avron with his arm slung around Orlena as the exited the school.

She quickly turned stepping in front of Leif trying to gain his attention. "Hey why don't we go wait on the side walk, I'm sure they'll see us there. It's obviously to crowded right now with everyone leaving." Leif's eyes flickered as he side stepped her and went back to scanning the crowd. "Nah, I sure their-" He voice dropped off face becoming stony and hard. Karrah turned but not before giving her friend a sympathetic look as their too other peers approached them.

Orlena laughed carelessly brushing her dark hair away from her face. She clung to Avron's side like she has done since they were small, the two had always be inseparable. Growing up together before either of them had even learned to really walk. A client of Avron's father who had hoped their children's friendship would help to seal a business deal, making the family close friends of the satos.

As one group joined the other the four teens lapsed in to momentary slice. Karrah made a loud noise clearing her throat. "Well did you get it?" "Of course," Orlena said holding up a slip of paper with an address on it. "Mrs. Hue trust me enough to clean the file room, I know it's kind of an abuse of my duty but," she bit her lip and looked away. "I just hope she never notices I actually tampered with the files." Karrah glanced to the side at Leif who was glaring at something over the top of Avron's head. "You make it sound like you've never taken a risk before in your life." "Hey cut her some slack will you, she could get into big trouble for doing this." Avron snipped crossing his arms and frowning at Karrah.

Karrah shrugged, "I was just calling how I saw it from how she implied it, don't get your underwear all in a bunch. Leif you ready?" He was now glaring openly at Avron making him shift awkwardly and look away. "You okay man?" He asked. "Whatever," Leif said turning away from the group. "Let's just go."

They fell in step in pairs, walking in silence as they listened to the light shuffle of their feet scrapping the assault as they walked

"Are you sure this is right?" Karrah asked as she noticed suspicious glances from by basing strangers. "Yep," Orlena said. "If we take a left at the road up ahead then it should be at the end of the street on the right." Fallowing her instructions the teens found them selves staring up at an old brick building that had defiantly look as if it had seen better days.

Although they knew they should have expected no less being in one of the older parts of the city. Orlena stopped making the other copy her as they watched an old man sweeping the stoop in front of his shop. He looked up and scowled once he notice the four teens watching him. Dragging his broom behind him he slammed the small shops door closed as he went inside, and then proceed to flipping the sign in window above the door from 'open' to 'closed'.

"That was strange," Orlena said. They continued to watch as the man glared at them from the window. "Well can you blame him we couldn't look anymore out of place." Karrah said. Avron and Orlena gave her confused looks while Leif remained silent. "I mean look at you two with your polished shoes and pressed clothes, and me and Leif with-." She stopped looking down at her own ensemble a bit embarrassed by her old holey shoes and faded trousers. "I mean it's just pretty obvious were out of place, is what I meant." Karrah said nervously fidgeting with her hands. Avron and Orlena looked down inspecting themselves not really understanding what she meant.

"Listen guys it doesn't matter let just get this over with," Leif said. They made a silent agreement and pressed forward going into the dingy building. Stopping on the forth floor Orlena looked at her slip of paper. " This must be it," she said hold up the paper to the door number it matched 'B413'.

"Well here goes nothing," Avron said. Lifting up his fist he knocked.

 **Please feel free to leave a comment, complaint, or review!**


End file.
